Through Jackie's Eyes
by SilverWolf7
Summary: Rose goes through a rather unique punishment after finally getting back with the Doctor, in which she has to live through her mother's thoughts and feelings on what Rose put her through once she met the Doctor.  Rose is not pleased.
1. The Punishment

This story was written on a challenge given my BMG (bas_math_girl) over on lj. In which, at the end of her story The Girl From Beyond, Rose gets punished in a rather...unique way, and the Doctor refusing to talk to her, leaving Donna to explain it. This is the story of Rose's punishment and what comes of it.

* * *

Through Jackie's Eyes

There was something incredibly terrifying about this place. The pink walls seemed to close in on her, the beams of the ceiling likely to collapse, caving the roof of...what was this? Her mother's mind? The small window-like screen was the only thing in here that made it possible for her not to go insane. It showed the outside world. No, more than that, it showed the outside world that her mum saw, not what she, Rose Tyler, saw. Even worse, the outside world of the past, not her mum's present.

It was surreal. She hated surreal. It didn't fit in to her nice view of her life with the Doctor. No matter how crazy that would get, he would always explain things to her in ways she would understand, so she knew what things were. He made the surreal, real and identifiable.

But he hadn't with this. He had dragged her out by the ropes around her wrists and left her here, with Donna explaining the room as some sort of prop from a movie that would make her see and feel everything her mum went through while she had gone off on her adventures with the Doctor.

She wasn't looking forward to it. For one thing, that first trip out she had come home a year late. Her mother had been so worried and lost and angry at that she had blamed Mickey for it, thinking her boyfriend at the time had murdered her.

Mickey was useless though. She had only dated him because he had a car and could get her from place to place without having to catch the damn bus all the time. How he would possibly have had the guts to murder her, or anyone else was beyond her.

She remembered her mum going on at one stage about how lonely she was, alone in the flat for the first time ever without her and she had rolled her eyes. She would have left home soon enough anyway, once she had gotten the money from her job, if it hadn't been blown up by the Doctor that was.

Rose figured that her leaving for her own place and going off with the Doctor was much the same thing. She'd occasionally visit, or call when the Doctor prompted her to, and catch up with the local gossip over a cup of tea, before leaving again to live her own life.

Her life was on the TARDIS. She didn't belong anywhere else any longer. And when she finally got back to him, she'd found that the Doctor had shacked up with the fat cow Donna Noble and had two fake children to look after.

Or was the girl, the one who almost shot her the stupid little bitch, real? She hadn't really been paying attention when it was explained to her, but either way, none of the children was truly theirs.

She still had a chance to get the Doctor away from the fat cow of a woman who dared to call him her husband. All she had to do was get through this experience, and he'd pick her up and welcome her back with open arms. This was a test to see if she still had what it takes to be with him.

_Well, fine then_, she thought, taking a seat that was just before the window screen that showed her what her mum saw years ago.

After all, this stuff had already happened to both of them, and how badly could the past hurt her? She'd already survived it without feeling any worse for wear and it was possible the cow was just trying to scare her, telling her she'd feel everything her mother did.

Eager to finish her test to get back to the Doctor she leaned forward and peered through the window.

She knew the scene that started playing before her eyes. Her mum was watching telly and she had just gone in to say bye to her as she went off to work for the day. What had happened between her going off with the Doctor and her meeting the Doctor that had freaked her mum out so much it would be part of this?.

She felt a longing to be back with one of her Doctor's, this one was her first, after all. How could she ever forget that? It's like the first time you have sex. But better.

Soon enough, she was lost in her mother's memory and feelings of the first day she met the Doctor.


	2. Near Miss

These parts are all going to alternate now. One Rose part, one Jackie part. I expect the Rose parts to always be shorter than the Jackie parts, though that might not necessarily stay true. Mainly because Rose is stuck in a small room and all she has to do is think of what her mum felt thought and went through. She's not too impressed with this one, I can tell you that now :P

* * *

Near Miss

Rose had left early in the morning like she always did, so she could catch the bus to her place of work, as Mickey was off at his own job by that time. Rose hated it, Jackie knew, but her daughter put up with it anyway. Because of the money.

Rose was trying to save enough money to move out into her own flat. It had been plain luck that she had gotten the job at Henrik's department store.

She knew she'd be lonely when Rose was out of the flat they shared, but at least she knew she'd be nearby. There was no way Rose would get one of the nicer flats she wanted, instead taking another here at the Powell Estate. Thankfully, there was usually one or two up for rent.

She'd be able to visit whenever she wanted.

As it was, Rose was barely in the flat any longer. First with school, which she had given up on after her GCSE's and now her cushy job selling clothes. Good money, but slow work. And she was always off with friends. Rose was a normal teenager in that area.

Jackie would prefer it if she got a job closer to home, like Mickey with his mechanics in one of the garage's not too far from here. She knew of an opening down at the local butcher that was available. If Rose ever got fired, there was that position open to her.

Sighing and flicking the television off, she got up and went to grab the dirty clothes from Rose's room. It was laundry day and her washing machine was playing up yet again. She'd have to get someone to come and fix it. Thankfully, it was still working, just not too well.

She wasn't expecting the call, since Rose was already working, but she got it anyway. It was a good thing she had decided not to go to the local laundromat, since she didn't have enough washing to do to warrant that this week.

"Hello?"

_Mum?_

"Oh, what is it? What's wrong now? What have I done?" She pulled one of Rose's tops out of the washer, and inspected it closely. "Oh, this red top's falling to bits! You should get your money back. Go on, there must be something. You never phone in the middle of the day."

She heard Rose laugh and wondered what that was all about. How strange was this? Rose was acting very odd. "What's so funny?"

_Nothing. You alright though?_

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

_What day is it?_

"Wednesday. All day. You got a hangover?" Honestly? Why would someone ask that question, especially when there were hundreds of people milling about who could answer the question for her. Rose was definitely acting very oddly.

"Oh, I tell you what, put a quid in the lottery syndicate. I'll pay you back later."

_Yeah, umm, I'm just calling 'cause I may be late home._

She knew something wasn't right here at all. Rose's tone wasn't fitting the subject. "Is there something wrong?"

_No, I'm fine. Top of the world._

Well, as far as Jackie was concerned, that was as good as a goodbye can get. Rose had stated what she had called her for and sounded unhurt. If her voice was a bit odd, it could be from trouble at work. She hung up before Rose could get in trouble with her bosses.

She busied herself with sorting the washing and placing it in neat piles to be put away later. No need to put the clean things on the floor after all, and it was expected of her by now. She really had to show Rose how to operate a washing machine.

Her day was uneventful apart from the washing. Most of her days were, between jobs. She'd really have to think of doing something from home for the money. Maybe she could do hairstyling? She might enjoy that, and she had fun sometimes styling Rose's hair in nice ways.

When night fell and Rose hadn't yet gotten home, she didn't panic because she had ringed to say she'd be late. Probably got stuck handing in the lottery money again, something that happened sometimes on Wednesdays.

When she switched on the news and saw Henrik's was on fire that was when she began panicking. Her daughter was in there. Her only daughter, to her dead husband, and she was probably burning to death right this instant!

She quickly got up and went to the phone. Before she could call anyone, the front door opened, and Rose wandered in, cool as a cucumber and looking very much alive, not burnt or even slightly singed in any way, a thoughtful look on her face. And was that a plastic arm she was holding?

"Hey mum. Did you see what happened to Henrik's? The building exploded as I walked away from it. I think it was empty though. Good thing I got out when I did...met a real strange guy there too. And he gave me an arm."

Jackie blinked. A strange man had given her daughter an arm, and she had almost gotten blown up and that's what Rose found strange? A plastic arm... "Are you alright, sweetheart? I saw on the news what happened. The whole place was on fire..."

Her daughter's eyes lit up at hearing that. "You should have seen it mum, the whole place just exploded."

She rushed over to Rose and begun looking her over more carefully, making sure to hug her as much as possible just to make sure she wasn't imagining things. No, Rose was definitely there, alive and thinking having a building almost explode on her a great life experience. Shaking her head, she quickly filled the kettle with water and started to make some tea. That would hopefully calm her nerves down. While the jug was boiling, she went to the phone and begun to call people to let them know Rose was fine. She knew they'd start calling her sooner or later.

First person she called was Mickey. He deserved to know, seeing how utterly in love with her daughter he was. Bless him.

It was going to be a long night...


	3. Huh?

Yes, I really did name this chapter Huh? The next Rose one will be called What? Rose will learn to curb this behaviour given time. Believe me, she will. She may even become a better person by the end through actual character growth, instead of what we actually got in the show. Yay for that.

* * *

Huh?

Rose blinked and came back to herself. She supposed she'd get a break in between memories.

She didn't have any idea why that one had been in there. For a start, she hadn't yet started travelling with the Doctor. She had only just met the man, and that wasn't a very good meeting either. Weren't these supposed to be how her mum was affected by her time with the Doctor?

She still had no idea why everyone had fussed over her that night, between Mickey wanting to take her to see his stupid football game, endless phone calls from friends and family and her mum making her cups of tea as if that would help her in some way. Not that she had needed saving, or tea. She had been fine, and yet they hadn't been able to figure that out.

She hadn't even gotten as much as a little scratch. She didn't get it.

What she thought was the next meeting would probably be better. After all, she had gotten home a year later. Nothing else had happened between almost getting blown up and her disappearing off with a strange man. And she could understand it.

As she leaned back to the window thing to see out of her mum's eyes again, eager to just get this over with as fast and easily as possible (she was sure this was going to be easy now. They all seemed to mainly focus on silly memories her mum had of blowing things way out of proportion) she was confused when she didn't see Mickey running up to her mum to say Rose had been abducted by an alien.

Instead she saw her mum drying her hair in her room, looking happy and ready for the day.

She leaned back quickly before she got sucked into the memory with a scowl on her face. "What the hell is this? Mum...what did you do, 'cause I sure as hell didn't do anything!"

Rolling her eyes, she leant forwards again and let the memory take her. This looked to be yet another useless memory.


End file.
